Como seguir sem ti?
by KatSnape
Summary: Uma pessoa que passa a viver sem superar um amor perdido


Como seguir sem ti?  
  
N/A – Mais uma Hg/Ss de autoria minha! He...não sei se ficou muito boa, mas o resultado me agradou bastante. Ah, o avisinho de sempre: Geente, quem não gosta do casal, faz o imeenso favor de não ler, viu? Também se quiser ler, a vontade, só não venha reclamar comigo depois, ok? Bem, acho que é só. A música é do álbum "Romance" de Luis Miguel. Um beijo para a Sarah(linda!) para o Jorge(demais!) e para o SexySnape !hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: Os personagens citados não me pertencem e esse conto foi elaborado sem objetivos financeiros.  
  
A escuridão das primeiras horas do dia esmaecia a imponente visão do castelo de Hogwarts, agora apenas visível por trás das sombras bruxelantes de umas poucas velas prestes a se apagarem  
  
No jardim, uma sombra maior caminhava devagar, ao som de uma triste canção que parecia soprada pelos ventos de inverno.  
  
Cómo imaginar  
  
Que la vida sigue igual  
  
O som de passos era levemente abafado pela grama ainda umedecida pela chuva de momentos atrás, a qual ainda se fazia notar nos cabelos e nas vestes do homem cabisbaixo que ali jazia, agora no chão próximo ao lago, envolvendo o corpo com os dois braços, os quais tremiam levemente. A cena era a mais improvável que se podia imaginar, e a paisagem não seria menos melancólica se o antes silencioso rouxinol deixasse de cantarolar sua triste melodia, enquanto o homem lançava suavemente o corpo para trás, sentindo o toque suave e macio da grama molhada em suas costas.  
  
Cómo se tus pasos  
ya no cruzan el portal  
  
O comprido cabelo negro caía sobre os olhos, agora transparentes pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair como que em silenciosa súplica, e as quais manchavam o belo rosto do professor, que finalmente adormecia. Os primeiros raios de sol despontava no horizonte, quando ele abriu os olhos. Estava no mesmo lugar onde adormecera, mas não tinha mais vontade de se erguer. - Minha culpa... – sussurrou – minha culpa....  
  
Cómo pretender esta realidad  
Cómo si hasta ayer brillaba  
el cielo en tu mirar  
  
Vira o mais puro afeto, a mais completa felicidade escorrer por entre os dedos sem que lhe fosse possível segurá-la.  
O amor, sim, a mais bela história de amor...que venceria preconceitos e dúvidas, uma história marcada pelo vigor e pela alegria, pelo carinho e pela afeição, poderia ter sido um sonho, um sonho que fora realidade.  
A descoberta do mais doce sentimento, seguida por um beijo profundo e arrebatador.  
Todas essas lembranças e possibilidades valsavam na cabeça do Mestre das Poções, que agora sentia mais do que nunca a pontada aguda da solidão, que parecia querer-lhe arrancar o último raio de vida do coração, triste, só, desesperado.  
  
Cómo consolar  
  
A la rosa y al jázmin  
  
A última e mais triste memória do Mestre das Poções perseguia-o em seus sonhos, pesadelos, e tomavam sua mente mesmo enquanto estava acordado.  
  
A triste e sussurrada frase de despedida...  
"Eu te amo...eu o amo, siga em frente..."  
Seguir em frente. Mas como? Como ele conseguiria sem ela?  
- Hermione...  
Os lábios formavam o nome da mulher que se fora, e a qual levara com ela...tudo.  
"Por favor, não..."  
Ele ouvia a própria voz, e parece que podia ver-se abraçado ao corpo sem vida da jovem, as lágrimas caindo no belo rosto da adolescente.  
  
Cómo si tu risa  
  
Ya no oye en el jardín  
  
Hermione se fora faziam duas semanas, mas pareciam-se anos, décadas talvez.  
O pranto não secara, a tristeza não se apagara, e só o que se fora foi a vontade de viver.  
Com esse pensamento, Severus ergueu os olhos para o lago.  
Na cabeça, a lembrança das antigas brigas em sala, do rosto corado de Hermione demonstrando ódio ao encará-lo, e da visão do mesmo ódio de transformar em exasperada surpresa, pouco após o primeiro beijo roubado.  
Severus Snape lembrava-se então de como o sentimento entre os dois se multiplicara, tendo se iniciado inexplicavelmente com apenas esse beijo.  
Ele podia ver as noites em frente a lareira das masmorras, as longas conversas próximas a chamas aconchegantes...parecia que podia sentir o calor do corpo de Hermione junto ao seu, quantas vezes ela não adormecera em seu colo, abraçada a ele, como uma criança sonolenta?  
Nada mais agora, nada.  
  
Cómo he de mentirles  
  
Que mañana volveras  
  
A guerra. A maior guerra que já ouviu-se notícia. O bem contra o mal. Comensais e aurores enfrentavam-se no povoado de Hogsmeade. Snape encontrava-se entre os Comensais, mas volta e meia mirava um feitiço em seus "companheiros" de luta, sem nunca acertar auror algum.  
Espantada, umas das comensais volta-se contra ele.  
- Enlouqueceu, Snape? Está assassinando seus companheiros! – diz ela, deixando o rosto emergir das sombras. Bellatrix.  
Se temer e sem nem ao menos lançar um olhar a bruxa a seu lado, Snape voltou-se contra os Comensais da Morte, continuando a lutar furiosamente. Sem que percebesse, porém, Bellatrix adiantou-se por trás dele, empunhando a varinha e a apontando para as costas do Comensal. - Avada Kedavra! – gritou. - NÃO!!!! - um grito mais alto cruzou a batalha, e a cena seguinte foi uma confusão total. Um amontoado de pessoas encobriam a visão, mas mesmo assim, aurores pararam de lutar, e comensais baixaram as varinhas, enquanto a multidão ao redor do professor de dissipava. Snape jazia de costas no chão da rua, e sobre ele, sem se mover, estava Hermione. - Não... – ele murmura, afastando um pouco o corpo da moça, para poder se sentar. Com os olhos semi- cerrados, ele estava quase inconsciente, e só pronunciou essas palavras: - Eu te amo...eu o amo, siga em frente... E os belos olhos castanhos se fecharam, quando a cabeça tombou de leve para o lado. - Hermione... – o sussurro incrédulo de Snape enchia o ar – Hermione, Mione, meu anjo...por favor, não...NÃO!!!  
O grito avassalador atravessou a noite, angústia, desespero, aflição...tudo em um único lamento.  
  
Cómo despertar si tu no estas  
  
De volta a beira do lago agora, as tão constantes indagações:  
"Eu merecia tal prova de amor e coragem? Ai de mim, tolo apaixonado, afogando-se em pranto. A antes tão bela vida não tem mais sentido."  
E quando Severus sentiu a fria corrente do lago invadindo-lhe os sentidos, lembrou que esquecera de dizer adeus.  
  
Fim  
  
N/A 2 : E aí? Comentem, por favor! 


End file.
